csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fools Rush In/Transcript
Chapter 1 Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: I have Tox results on the victim's blood, and there was no alcohol in his system. His injuries are all related to the crash. Al Robbins: Looks like your average car accident. He simply lost control of his vehicle. The Body's burned, but you might be able to ID him through his dental records. Examine Dental Records Morgan Brody: These Dental Records you matched gave us an ID on the victim. His name is Tyler Weston. And he's Married. Morgan Brody: We notified his wife, Dawn Weston, who's coming to identify the body. Seems like a good chance to learn more about our vic. Chapter 2 Chapter 3: Bumped Examine Wire Cutters Greg Sanders: Well, there are definitely the wire cutters that were used to snip the Brake Line. The tool marks match perfectly. These cutters are the Murder Weapon. Greg Sanders: And it looks like the Killer must have been wearing green clothing! Arrest Jim Brass: Well, well, well. If it isn't my old pal, Ross Gayton. I told you I'd get you Behind Bars eventually. Jim Brass: You don't seem so slick when you've been arrested. What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Or you know you can't talk your way out of this? Ross Gayton: Alright, Captain. You've had your fun. Just put me behind bars already. And don't worry. I'll be out again sooner than you think. Jim Brass: I don't think so, and I'll enjoy this for a moment. Seeing as you'll spend the next 20 years in prison, maybe you should enjoy your last view, too. Jim Brass: But I get it. You fall in love with a girll. Dawn, right? And you try to impress her by flashing your Money around. But that don't work. Jim Brass: So you get her husband hooked on Racing. Then pretend like he's Cheating. And she still doesn't want you. So you kill him. Did I conect all the dots? Ross Gayton: Hey Captain! Come on, I Loved Her. Tyler was a lowlife, a bum. I mean, why the hell did she stay with him? Jim Brass: Seeing as she thinks you're a good guy, I'd chalk it up to bad taste in men. Let's hope she learns her lesson when she finds out what you did. Jim Brass: I gotta tell you, it felt really good putting cuffs on that guy. Thank you for your hard work and for helping to make that happen. Can't remember Examine Whiteboard Julie Finlay: Well, now we can kinda Read it, but it still doesn't make much sense. Let's try and figure it out. Examine Whiteboard Revealed Julie Finlay: The board contains many odd symbols. You mind if I work on this a little more? I like puzzles. Analyze Whiteboard Code Julie Finlay: Okay, sio I've been looking into the Coded Symbols. It turns out the Mad-10s use Morse Code! Each symbol group representing the alphabet, so not too hard to crack. D.B. Russell: The symbols relate to driver initials. Tyler was scheduled to race Isabella Diaz, but according to the board they never raced. Maybe they did and she put the odds in her favor. Examine Fast Food Bag Greg Sanders: A Lipstick Tube, doesn't look like Timo's color. Wouldn't match his tattoos! Let's see which girl left this behind. Analyze Lipstick Henry Andrews: I pulled some epithelial cells from the Lipstick Tube, but all I can tell you is that the tube was used by an unknown Woman. Henry Andrews: Sorry that's not much help. Julie Finlay: Hey, you found some lipstick, sounds like you need a woman's perspective. What color is that? Henry Andrews: "Robust Red". But it's a very common type of lipstick. I'm not sure how that could help. Julie Finlay: More than you think. I know my shades. And we already met someone who uses that shade. Isabella Diaz. THat's your unknown Woman. Examine Messenger Bag D.B. Russell:Hmmm... Those pieces of card might contain some information. They must have been damaged from the Crash. See if you fcan find anything on them. Examine Card Pieces Nick Stokes: Interesting, the pieces are a Beer Coaster from a local nightclub, the kind of plae where a bunch of Gang Members and Street Racers hang out. Nick Stokes: Looks like a number has been written down on it, but it's difficult to read. Let's try to decipher it. Examine Beer Coaster Nick Stokes: Great Job. The number is for a cell phone. I searched the number and I got a hit for Angel Farmer, the owner of the nightclub. Let's go see what he can tell us about our victim. Examine VIN Plate David Hodges: I ran the number you pulled from the VIN Plate. Turns out it's owned by a known gambler, Scammer and all round degenerate, but you know him as... David Hodges: Ross Gayton! Come on, let's see how he tries to weasel his way out of this one! Brass is happily bringing him in now. Examine Brake Line David Hodges: The Brake Line was worked on and was definitely cut. From the tool marks, looks like it was with something sharp and strong... David Hodges: If you can find the cutter, we could match the tool marks to the tool, but this was a messy job. Whoever Cit the line would have brake oil on them! Examine Security Camera Julie Finlay: Tyler was in the nightclub moments before his death, and he was having a Heated Conversation with a Girl. We don't know who she is. Julie Finlay: Moments after Tyler left, someone followed him outside. We couldn't get a good image on them because they were wearing a Hoodie. Julie Finlay: But we could gather an estimate of their height. And I can tell you the killer is between 5'10" and 6' tall... Julie Finlay: What is very interesting is that, hours earlier, Tyler was there talking to Angel. Maybe setting up a race. And he was with Ross Gayton! Examine Muffler Greg Sanders: We found a match in AFIS off those prints you pullecd from the Muffler. They belong to a Mad-0 member, Timo Molinez. Greg Sanders: LVPD's brought Timo in for questioning: These tough guys crack easier than you think. Let's have a word with him. Examine Bumper David Hodges: Hmm... That's some good Paint Trace you pulled off the bumper. D.B. Russell: Hodges, this paint is probably from the killer's car. They gave Tyler an extra push to crash through "Junk's Liquor". Could you tell us more about it? David Hodges: And that's where my specialty comes in... I'll help speed through the examination to give you... D.B. Russell: Hodges! Just get the results. We need to catch the killer before they try to skip town. David Hodges: On it, boss. Examine Paint Trace David Hodges: I can tell you two things about this Paint Trace. First, is that the killer who hit the Bumper would have sustained substantial bruises... David Hodges: Second, is that it's a paint called "Gradient Gray", which is the same color as Timo's car! D.B. Russell: And now we can get a Warrant to bring his car to the Lab. Examine Car Door David Hodges: This Car Door has definitely been Painted Over. The yellow paint you found wasw a transfer from Rubbing against another car. David Hodges: I compared the paint transfer to the paint on the victim's car. It's a Match. Timo's car rubbed against the victim's car. Examine Gas Pedal David Hodges: The residue left behind on this Gas Pedal is a perfect Match to the brake oil that came from Tyler's Car. Morgan Brody: Perfect match? Couldn't it just be the same brand of brake oil? David Hodges: Near perfect. Each car develops it's own signature engine buildup to help us identify it and, mixed with the sediment from the nightclub, you have a match. Morgan Brody: So Whoever was driving this car was the person who cut Tyler's break lne. Let's check the pedal again. Examine Cleaned Pedal Morgan Brody: We lifted a Print. You think you could get us a shoe size on the killer? David Hodges: Unfortunately, it's hard to do it with such a small portion of the foot, but I did get a positive match on the treads. The killer is wearing Torrodor boots. Morgan Brody: A lot of street racers wear that brand. Maybe we should talk to our street racing expert, Angel Farmer, and se who was missing that night. Category:Transcripts